Found Out
by le stylo
Summary: Post Secret Endings AU in which MC does not end up with 7... MC and Saeran developed a secret relationship as they tried rebuilding their lives as well as finding their role in the present. But one RFA party, they were caught.


Disclaimer: I don't own Mystic Messenger, Cheritz does.

Found Out

The entire ordeal with Magenta and Mint Eye brought out a new beginning for everyone. In the wreckage of everyone's lives after truth came raining down hard and the secrets were uncovered, the period of rebuilding was upon all that were involved. There was a struggle to retrieve pieces of identity and to assume proper roles. For MC who was thrown into the world of the RFA and for Saeran, who barely even knew himself anymore, it was quite the undertaking.

It was going to take baby steps for the both of them. MC started living with both Seven and Saeran after the incident because of the trauma Rika's apartment caused her. However, the apartment was still used to house RFA related documents as well as all the 'secrets' Rika kept there before. After all that happened, Jumin became the head of the RFA and he maintained that they would continue on with the group. That was a relief to MC. After all that happened she couldn't imagine live without them anymore. It was MC's idea to allow Saeran to the parties and slowly try to integrate him back into society that way, much to everyone else but Seven's reluctance.

Time passed and many RFA parties later... Saeran found himself anxious as they welcomed the guests to their current RFA party. He would catch glimpses of Mc from many angles, can spot her brown flowing locks in the crowd. She sought him out too. They both could feel it-each other's gaze apologetic and disappointed as they got pushed and pulled from every which direction. There was a formula in these parties, they greeted guests as they came in, they allowed the guests to mingle, there would be an opening ceremony, then the bids would open up for items up for donation, more socializing and finally the closing ceremony. It was important to be around during the beginning. It was when one's presence could easily missed and also when it was expected one would be warming up the guests.

Saeran sighed as he was dragged by the arm by one of the guests he didn't even pay attention to. It was some girl. That was the only note he made of her. He allowed her to talk his ear off while his mind wandered onto his fellow RFA member. MC was always beautiful but damn, during every party she was stunner! This party was no exception. She was wearing a white sweet heart empire waist dress that was layered like two tiers of cream colored cake, complimented by the plain pearl earrings on her ears, a silver chain with an intricate silver design around her neck and silver shoes. Her long brown hair covered what would be her very much exposed back. Ah, her beautiful, delicate back... yes, it was good thing it was covered but at the same time it was also a shame... Saeran shook his head to stop the thoughts.

"Hey... did you hear what I just said?"

A voice broke through his reverie. While annoying, he was grateful for it.

"Ah... uhmm, I want to make sure I understood it. Will you repeat it for me?"

"Would I? WELL..."

Saeran smiled awkwardly as he 'listened' and the guest blabbered on. This time she didn't notice how faraway he actually was.

Meanwhile, MC was on the other side of the venue at the exhibition explaining the items up for donation. Besides inviting guests, she also had to deal with certain MVPS and also the the general schmoozing to make the party a success.

"How about a night with you?" One of the guests drawled, leaning in close to MC. He was close to the point she could smell the alcohol that floated on his breath. Reflexively, she tensed, her shoulders squeezing to her sides and short side step away from the man. A nervous laugh escaped her lips.

"Oh? Well uh... Now that would be..."

At this time Saeran had arrived with the guest he was with, giving her brief descriptions of exhibition. From the corner he caught a glimpse of MC trying in vain to stop the leering man.

"Excuse me," Saeran muttered quickly and strode off to diffuse the situation.

"Sir I- Saeran!?" MC squeaked as Saeran grabbed one of the man's arms and pulled him away from the brunette.

"I'm sorry, but don't you notice how uncomfortable she is?" the redhead asked through gritted teeth, forcing himself to smile.

The man looking annoyed but also embarrassed turned and stuck up his nose.

"Uh... Well then!" He said and scuttled away quickly.

MC placed a hand on her chest and breathed a sigh of relief and quickly took one of Saeran's shaking fists in both her hands. She pressed it to her face and made a shushing sound as if to quiet a child. He slowly eased up and managed a real smile despite wanting to really smash that poor man's face in with his fists for being disrespectful and stepping boundaries. Saeran grumbled. He already dealt with this on the daily from the RFA members. That Zen guy for instance, always calling MC names like sweetie and being too touchy... the Yoosung kid who is too friendly, that Jumin guy with that voice Saeran swears he uses to hypnotize people with, his own brother Saeyoung who just has no filter or sense of personal space and even Jaehee who is polite and kind and liked to 'bond' with MC on occasion. He couldn't blame them, he himself knew the charm of MC. Jealousy was a small price to pay to have what he did with her.

Saeran scratched the back of his head, cheeks flushed.

"You're safe now..."

"Thank you so much Saeran!"

The moment didn't last as soon the booming voice of Seven through the speakers filled the air. It was time to for the formal introduction. Everyone moved briskly to the main hall where there was a small stage set. Currently Seven was on the stage shepherding everyone into place while cracking his infamous witticisms. Both Saeran and MC separated to do their duty: attempting to organize the influx of bodies moving in one direction. Seven called Jumin up on stage to start the ceremony.

"Hello, I am Jumin Han. I am the still fairly new head of RFA. Welcome and thank you for coming to

RFA's party."

Everyone clapped. Jumin waited for the clapping to die down before continuing. As his voice droned on, MC and Saeran looked at one another and then at all the people that surrounded them. MC bit her lip, after being rescued her mind was filled with nothing but Saeran. It was hard to pay attention to Jumin. The shy expression Saeran had made MC melt, the way his lips curved, how his beautiful green eyes narrowed into a gentle gaze... Also the simple contact she had with him made her yearn to have him around even more. The touch of his skin sent a tingling sensation all over her body and left it feeling warm. She felt giddy and anxious her heart still racing since she held his hand.

MC fond herself retreating inside her own head, all the sounds becoming muddled and suddenly silent. Her surroundings blurred and she felt herself swaying and her head nodding.

"MC!"

The brunette jumped up and was shocked wide awake. She shivered at the sudden contact of Saeran's hands on her shoulders. Before she could speak a word, he placed a finger to his lips and lead her away while everyone was preoccupied by Jumin.

MC felt like her heart was in her throat as they navigated through the tightly packed people. They crossed through familiar rooms and then suddenly into unfamiliar terrain. In the back of the venue they chose were other rooms that were dark and unused. Saeran picked a door, opened it, and with her in his arms discreetly slid in. The room was as big as a middle school cafeteria and in were rows of stacked chairs and folded tables. MC was lead into a side of the room, the farthest from the door where the darkness could better conceal the pair and once there she felt herself turned sharply to face him, her lips covered by his in a rough kiss.

Saeran pulled away panting heavily. He immediately looked apologetic while MC looked at him with big eyes and her lips partly parted.

"I—MC—I'm sorry. I was losing it out there! I had to touch you-"

If he was losing it in the party. Hes certainly was losing it now that they were alone. The sweet smell of her was driving him mad, her hair smelled of peach schnapps and her skin had a light floral scent. She was so soft, warm and smooth to the touch... He gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut as if it would repress everything he was holding back. But then he felt her skin again, as she placed her hand on his cheek and caressed it.

"It's ok, Saeran. Me too..."

With that she stood on her tippy toes and returned his kiss with the same ferocity as he gave her. She nibbled on his lips as they kissed. Placing a hand on the back of his head she deepened the kiss by sticking her tongue once she felt his lips part for just a moment. Her other hand was beneath his button up, caressing his skin, enjoying his heat, the feeling of smooth flats, round curves and ripples of muscle. One of his hands were on his back running his long, long calloused fingers up and down the small of her back sending shivers down her spine while the other hands trailed from her back and lower to grab her ass before caressing her thick thigh.

MC felt herself press closer to the redhead and her legs part, a heat invading her body. Saeran took advantage of it, his hands finding her breast, squeezing them and rubbing her nipples through the fabric. He found himself smirking. She wasn't wearing a bra. Shit, MC thought it her head, the feeling of her fabric being rubbed onto her sensitive peaks was making her knees go weak. I bet they'd feel even better if it was his tips of his finger... That thought sent a deep tremor into her lower belly and a strained but drawn-out moan to escape her. Whether intentional or not, her leg rose so that her knee made a quick but deep impression on him as it glided gingerly over the bulge in his pants.

The action caused Saeran to release MC's lips, kissing the corner of her mouth, her forehead, around her jaw to her neck. He bit at at her collar bones hard enough so that even after the bite, she still felt the pressure and the dull ache his teeth left behind. His lips continued to pepper burning kisses all the way down to her cleavage where he paused before taking both sides of her top and slowly pulling it down to reveal her soft supple breasts. Once he saw them the first thing he did was flick both of the erect buds. Mc's eyes shut as she threw her head back and her toes curled.

Once she recovered she grabbed at Saeran's pants, managing to remove them revealing his long, thick shaft. She slowly lowered herself, eager to wrap her mouth around it. However just as she lowered, Saeran pulled her right up and shook his head at her. He advanced towards he causing her to back up in response until she backed up into a table. Almost immediately after, she found her arms above her head and his hands over her own, pinning her down. Just as suddenly,she felt her mouth crushed by his and his hands releasing hers, massaging her breasts in a circular motion. He moved on from kissing her down to laying soft kisses and bites on her neck while one of his hands started rubbing on her leg. While this was happening, MC was returning in kid, swirling her tongue on his neck and attempting to assault his ears.

She managed to undo all the buttons of his shirt, which he stopped to discard completely onto the ground. Good. She felt it was unfair that her boobs were out but the playing field felt a bit more even now. Plus, it was easier to touch him. It was dark but she imagined his thin toned body, pale and muscular, a little small for a guy but still broad and big compared to her own. She imagined him his nice solid back and his arms...his lovely arms, they would be delicate but firm, contrasted by the intimidating Mint Eye logo tattooed on his right arm. There were many negative things that stemmed from what was behind that tattoo but MC would be damned to lie about how beautiful the ink was on his skin. She bit her bottom lip, it suited him and dare she think it? It was damn sexy if she had to be honest. At that thought a little moan passed through her lips. One of her hands flew to her mouth as if to catch it but Saeran pushed her hand away.

"Oh... What was that sound just now, MC?"

She could feel his intense gaze upon her and it made her feel incredibly shy. She turned her head to the side as if that would help her avoid what she knew she couldn't. Her lips quivered and her body shook as his hand swept over her leg over and over, lingering occasionally at her inner thigh, very close to her sex.

"Well, are you going to tell me...?" the redhead asked.

MC held her ground, remaining silent. But she felt the heat between her legs grow hotter. She could visualize the heat emanating from her like steam. She felt even more embarrassed with that knowledge. There was no way he couldn't feel it when his hand lingered close by. Not only that but she was also becoming very aware of how wet she was. Just as she thought that, Saeran decided to brush his thumb over her lacy panties.

"What's this? You're such a bad girl, MC..."

Dammit. Was he a mind reader or what? The thought was drowned out as Saeran kissed her while simultaneously rubbing on the delicate fabric. Feeling the friction between her wetness and the lace made MC even wetter. She found herself gyrating her hips to meet the redhead's fingers. To Saeran, she was practically pooling through the entire garment. He could feel her and he imagined touching what lie beneath. Perhaps it was time? He wanted to touch it so bad, it was so warm... He slipped his fingers beneath the side of her panties and he felt many wonderful things, her soft plump skin, the ribbed texture of her folds, her heat, her wetness...

He rubbed up and down against her folds and found the swollen mound between the hood. A surprised gasp escaped MC. Crap, didn't mean to do that, Saeran thought, moving his fingers more to the side of her clit and rubbing gently. MC was fighting not to make noise, instead controlling her breathing. She was practically panting and trying to breathe more slower and deeply. However, that only served to intensify her struggle. She was getting more and more sensitive by the minute.

Sometime in the midst of all this, her underwear had been slid off and tossed somewhere in the room. Every so often, Saeran would sneak feather light touches directly onto her button causing her to release suppressed "mm's." through her closed lips. But he knew what to do. She was wet but it drives her crazy when she is soaking and rubbing her just the right way, in the rhythm she liked and a very specific pressure. Licking his lips, he stuck finger in her. She jumped at the contact. He slid his finger in and out a couple times and spread her juices onto her clit and mercilessly twirled his fingers around and on it. MC grabbed the table, involuntarily twitching and flailing allowing herself to succumb to the urge of expressing her pleasure. Then, he stopped and put his fingers back inside of her and started finger fucking her.

"P-pleaasssse..." she begged. It felt so damn good. She wanted him. She needed him. Now. It was too bad he wasn't going to give it to her so easily.

He stopped and popped his fingers in his mouth and closed his eyes tightly to savor the smell and the taste of her. Hearing him slurp on his fingers and smacking his lips like she was the most delicious thing in the world only made her hotter and want him more. Her mouth watered, leaving a trail of drool dribbling out from one side of her mouth. Saeran looked down on her both satisfied with himself and awestruck by her beauty. He felt so grateful to have her in his life but with his gratefulness came the other side—jealousy. It was not the right time but he couldn't help but think about how precious she was not only to him but the RFA, couldn't fight off the images of the man who was leering at her at the party.

In a state of controlled rage, he took it out on MC's breasts. He bit into her pillowy flesh, leaving a bite mark near he nipples. He had the urge to leave all the marks he could around her neck, like a choker, however, he couldn't do that to her, especially during an RFA party. He moved downwards and MC inhaled sharply, squeezing her eyes shut. But he swerved from her pelvic area and instead latched onto her inner thigh. From there he bean sucking and biting on the skin. This way, no one would see it, but he would know and she would know that mark was there. Mine, Saeran thought. Mine. Mine. Mine.

"Saerahhh-oww..."

He stopped sucking on the bruised skin and licked it like an animal tending to a wound. Then as if offering an apology he put his face between his legs and started going to town. He licked it like he had never tasted it before, like he had been waiting to be quenched. MC writhed violently beneath him, dripping all over the table. Taking one last long slurp, Saeran smirked to himself. She was ready. He cupped her face with on of his hand and stroked it.

"Are you ready MC?"

MC raised her head slightly, looking at him with a glazed expression. If he thought she was ready... She herself thought she was beyond that. She couldn't wait another second. As soon as he got her confirmation, he slid her down lower, so her ass and feet dangled off of the table. Then slowly he penetrated into her. She threw her head back into the table and let out a gasp of surprise. It was like that every time they did it at his initial entry. She would want it and anticipate it and when she got it... it felt so damn good, and she almost always regretted letting him in at the beginning as her anticipation joined the rather intrusive feeling of him pushing his way way inside of her. The feeling of him spreading her open from the inside, it never ceased to surprise her. There was always this confusing thought of a scared 'Oh fuck' to Oh yes!' She always appreciated how gentle he was when he started. Even tonight when he appeared to be more urgent than she has ever seen him.

Once he was all the way inside of her, he stopped to enjoy how it felt to be surrounded inside her. The feeling of her hot, wet walls pulsating and massaging his member, the feeling of being connected to her, sometimes he wanted it to be just that. But tonight wasn't the night, he had a primal need to tend to. It was a mutual feeling that he and MC were undeniably sharing in that moment. He leaned over and kissed her deeply, a hand fisting her hair the other linked with hers. Then he started to move inside of her, testing motion, strength, speed. He listened to the sound of her voice and when he found what motion did what, he mimicked and created a rhythm just for her, creating something like music in his ears with every sound she made. She followed in his motions, meeting his hips with every thrust. Every time they met, they shook inside reverberating even after they part and starting anew again once they clashed once more.

MC found herself pulled again, except all the way off of the table and turned then turned around. Saeran gathered her brown locks together and placed them over one of her shoulders, revealing her back. This was the back that had been teasing her mercilessly all night long, exposed yet shrouded. He ran a finger straight down, stopping above just above the crack of her ass. She shivered and whined at his touch. He allowed his hands to roam around more, palming her shoulder blades all the way down and moving just a little towards her sides causing her to giggle at the ticklish sensation.

He then started to lick all over, priming her skin to be sucked at nibbled on. He left a trail of kisses and bites all over her back particularly taking great enjoyment in taking the soft parts of her in his mouth. While he bit on her back, one of his hands played with her breast and the other squeezed on her ass. She held on tightly to the table for support, legs shaking. The longer he kept up his game, the lower she bent over so that her ass stuck out, rubbing against him. She was in position. He grabbed her hip and pulled her to him with one hand and used the other put himself inside her. Just as he entered her, he naturally went into a fast rhythm. There was just something exhilarating from taking her from behind and going fast. Perhaps it was because he could bury himself inside her with ease and had a lot more control than other positions? He also knew he was as deep as he could, he knew she could feel all of him. The way she was backing into him just as fast was all the affirmation he needed. He moved his hands to the plump roundness of her butt cheeks as he drove himself in and out of her, feeling them jiggle with every thrust.

Saeran's had great vision in the dark and could see a little more in the outline. But he shut his eyes and instead imagined a clearer image of it bouncing against his dick. It was a perfect image, but wait something was missing... As he thrust into her again he made sure to smack both cheeks all at once, adding a tinge of pink to both so they appeared to be blushing. A very sensual "Oooh!" escaped MC as he did so, further arousing him and causing his hand to repeat the motion a couple of times. He imagined the pink turn into a very light red.

MC let out a melodious chorus of moans. The contrast of Saeran pumping inside and out of her sending her waves of pleasure with the slight stinging sensation from her raw ass cheeks was a delicious experience she wished could go on forever. But he always stopped at a certain point and instead start caressing the area he hit. She remembered the first time, he was so afraid he hurt her he stopped to kiss her where he hit. It was so cute... but still not better than the sounds he made while doing what he just did. She could feel how hard he was, all the way below her belly, how she squeezed on him maybe that's why... Fuck. She didn't care why... The groaning sounds he made joining gave her enough incentive to keep her back straight as she pushed back into him and continuing in the momentum they were going.

But then he just stopped. Shit. Why now? MC thought. It was feeling so good. She was feeling so hot all over... She gasped with surprise when she found her self in a princess carry for less than a minute until Saeran found a chair and sat down, placing her on his lap and kissing her. He suddenly started being very, very gentle which was a big 180 on how he was just a while ago. She pulled away from him and looked at him questioningly. In the dark he could see the confusion on her face to which he smirked in response. From that MC got the hint and turned so that she was straddling him, one hand supporting herself holding the top of the chair for support and the other one slowly holding onto his member, slightly tugging on it as she hesitantly situated herself atop it. She held her breath as she took his tip, causing her to release the breath she was holding in the form of a moan, panting as she took the rest of him. She started out slow, twirling her hips, quickly finding a rhythm. Right now, she knew she had the upper hand, she could touch him in any way she wanted.

MC ran her fingers through his hair, and every inch of skin she could touch. Ultimately, she decided she wanted her hands on his back, while she nibbled on his ear, laid kisses along his jaw and sucked the skin of his neck. It was one of his sensitive spots that he really liked because when she did it, he had a tendency to pull her as close to him as he could, and he would whimper. Really low, but when she focused she could hear loud and clear. How she loved it... even more so than how she loved his Adan's apple... She swirled her tongue on it like it was a lollipop and sucked on it with a loud pop.

"MC..." Saeran rasped pulling away as much as he can, "Are you trying to eat that?"

"Maybe..." MC responded, rubbing circles on his nipple with her finger, "It's so beautiful..."

She leaned in on him again but he lead her back to his neck.

"I want to mark you right now... but I don't want anyone to see it..." MC whispered into his ear causing him to shiver. She bounced up and down on him, adjusting to gentle kisses on his neck until and idea hit her.

"O-OH!" she exclaimed tossing her head back as she came down on him. She set to work on her idea, aiming for his shoulder, his left one in particular. I'm going to give him some of my personal tattoos she thought, with a smirk and started suckling, nibbling and biting. He responded just the way she wanted him to—panting with occasional whimpers she knew he tried really hard to contain. I'll stop until I'm satisfied, she thought... But as she kept on, the sounds he made became a lot more audible and her hips moved all on their own. Even as she felt all of the pressure building inside her. She continued to slide up and down eager to feel release.

As she tried do move down again, MC found herself turned around so her back was to Saeran. She gasped, as she was sat down right on his cock without a warning after the change in position. He was hitting her from the inside as far as he possibly could. It felt so good but she didn't move as she tried to read the situation. Like before, he gathered her hair but this time split it like a curtain between her shoulders. He nibbled her ears, and kissed he neck, hands groping hungrily at her chest while he pushed hips hips up and down, moving inside her and starting yet another challenge between them.

MC didn't necessarily like the position. Firstly, the power she had for the most part had been relinquished once again to her partner but mostly it was because it wasn't the easiest or most comfortable position. She remembered often how it'd slip out and how every time she got disappointed when it happened. She felt him really deep in this position and the position allowed him to hit certain parts of her inside in a certain way she really, really liked... That Saeran... he probably enjoyed her frustration! It made her angry, but right now while it was going right, she couldn't be mad especially not over the pleasure indicated by her ooh's and ahhh's.

Saeran had other plans as well. He swirled circles at the skin just below her hair line and started to suck on it gently. Since her hair was going to be covering her back anyways... no one would see his mark there right? Plus, he could easily find ways to touch it without looking like a pervert. It must have been doing something to MC because she started moving along with him and even got off of him slightly into a squat, pulsating over him hands gripping his thighs roughly. The position was going too well for her today, she felt her self reaching the edge fairly quickly. She focused on the sounds they were making and the image of how they were, deepening the sensations she felt. She was feeling hot. What they were doing was hot... Her legs spread with him underneath her moving his hips... She peaked downward occasionally to watch, always amazed at her arousal from the revealing of his long thick shaft, except the tip as she moved up and how it disappeared into her small entrance when she went down.

MC once again found her hips moving urgently. It was like she was back tto racing to the peak hoping for release. But Saeran stopped her once more, as if to say he wasn't quite finished yet. In response MC turned back to face him and sat back down on him, grinding against him hard. He stood up with her straddling him, kissing her full on the lips while she struggled to move against him without his help in meeting her movement. To show how serious she was, she resorted to biting and sucking his tongue violently. She stopped when she found her back against a wall.

"You better be ready." He growled into her ear.

"I have been..." She responded with a smirk.

With one hand around her ass to support her and one on the wall he allowed himself to release all that he was holding back. Saeran felt MC squeezing on him, growing hotter by the second and wetter so he could move with ease. She could feel how hard he got and oh... bigger? Mm... Her tongue managed to brush over her lips right before she opened her mouth into an O shape as he slammed into her. Saeran hissed as she dug her nails into his back.

Flick. A small sound of something like a switch going off resounded in the big quiet room. And then... a gasp and a familiar laughter that carried. MC's half lidded eyes flew wide open and Saeran turned slowly, both embarrassed and agitated at the intruder.

"OHOH! So, this is what you guys do when you end up disappearing during a party?" came Seven's teasing voice.

"Saeyoung I swear to God-" Saeran started.

"No, no, no, don't worry about me! You guys can carry on! I'll pretend I never saw this and I'll pretend I don't know, or at least... I'll try to!" He finished slyly.

Saeran's eyes narrowed into daggers.

"'I'll just... take this..." He slowly picked one of the unfolded chairs and dragged it along with him and then with a finger gun and a wink he left the pair alone.

"Tch. Fucker didn't even have the decency to shut the lights off again!" Saeran scoffed.

MC slid down a bit against the wall trying to catch her breath from the recent activities and the shock.

"Saeran..." MC murmured and she looked deeply into his eyes.

"Yeah, let's just... finish this some other time and get to the party," he replied setting her down gently onto the floor.

She stumbled onto him and pressed against him.

"I have a feeling we are being waited on..."

"You mean, you are being waited on,"Saeran said turning his head with a pout.

"No, everyone is waiting for you too...I'm sure of it."

A/N: Another MC x Saeran fic. I have been toiling over this for days. Ugh. What is even wrong with me? Well a lot probably. I hope you guys like this as well...This is based on an AU in which MC and instead she gets close to Saeran at the end. R/R!

Also don't forget to check out this beautiful MM community:

/c/mystic-messenger-rfa-amino


End file.
